warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kittypets
This is where you get to roleplay a kittypet! They are usually freindly and chubby. Here there are no Leaders, no Deputies, no Warriors, and no Apprentices. Welcome and have a fun time! Archives Archives: [ [1 ]] Kittypets: * Max - tanish-gray tabby tom cat with a target symbol on his head and bright yellow eyes. Rper:Cindz *'Shelly': A silver tabby she-cat. Expecting kits. Roleplayed by: Silverwhisker *'Snowy': a beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Silverwhisker *'Cookie': (I'm hungry, all the names for kittypets i can come up with have something to do food :P) brown she-cat with black speckles. Replacement cat for Nikos's twolegs. Roleplayer: Spottedstar42 *'Flame': white and orange she-cat who dremas of living in the forest wiht teh clans but can't because she is declawed. roleplayer: Spottedstar42 *'Taima': A sweet, sly, and beautiful JET black cat with dazzling smoke grey eyes (Ok so her name means thunder, and since you can't see thunder only hear it she is like JET black) RPed by: Autumnrose *'Lily': a sweet, shy, and beautiful pale ginger she-cat with dazzling green eyes. Roleplayed by: Rainfacestar *'Echo': A sweet caring tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She had a Clan cat sister. She lives with Lilac. Roleplayed by: Rowan *'Emerald ': A quiet but beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes shining like emeralds. She is caring and considerate, and is friends with all of the kittypets in the twolegplace. Her sister is Faith and her brother is Cosmo. Roleplayed by: Chinapro2000 *'Faith': A pretty white she-cat with green eyes. She is very outgoing, but sometimes her tongue fails her and she can hurt somebody's feelings. (lol) Her sister is Emerald and her brother is Cosmo. Roleplayed by: Rainfacestar *'Jackpot - '''a handsom black tom with white patches and blue eyes. Stormeh *'Shine - a beautiful, plump grey and white tabby she-cat. Roleplayer: Stormeh *Cosmo: A muscular black and white tom with green eyes. He is known to go out into the forest to explore a lot, and has never (not yet anyways) gotten caught by a patrol of clan cats. His sisters are Emerald and Faith. Roleplayed by: Bloodstar18 *Blackbird: Dark black tom with pale blue eyes. Despite his dark pelt color he has an outgoing personality. He has a fondness for she-cats. Roleplayed by: Ember *Hope: black she-cat with blue eyes. She liked winter best of all.Roleplayer: Bluedawn *Bramble : a handsome golden tom with sparkling baby blue eyes. Super sweet, and actually a good fighter. He would like to be a Clan cat someday. Would love a mate. RPed by- Silverwhisker *Rose : A pretty and sleek pale ginger she-cat with amazing amber eyes. She travels with her brother '''Pine in search of their lost family. Roleplayed by: Mangoes99 *'Pine ': A muscular and handsome brown and ginger tom with blue eyes. Travels with his sister Rose in search of their lost family. Roleplayed by: Mangoes99 *'Luna': Stunning, silver she-cat with dazzling, blue eyes that reflect the moon. She has an odd obseesion with life outside of the backyard fence. *'Feathers': and golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. lives with a grown, male twoleg named Max. roleplayed by: Spottedstar42 *'Bear': dark gray tom with blue eyes that match his collar. roleplayed by: Spotz *'Sapphire': a white she-cat with ginger splotches, a gray right ear, and green eyes. Roleplayed by: ~Leafy~ *'Vixy': dark ginger she-cat with beautiful blue eyes and a nicked ear. Roleplayed by:Ravenfang 18:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) 23:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *'Posiden '- blue gray tom with glossy blue-green eyes. He's the son of Shelly. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *'Drizzle '- pale gray tabby she-cat, daughter of Shelly. Roleplayer : Silverwhisker *'Autumn '- orange and white mottled tabby she-cat. Daughter of Shelly. Roleplayer: Feathernose *'Lilac '- lilac point she-cat. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *'Timcanpy '- a gray, mottled tabby tom with yellow-green eyes. He is Silverwhisker's Kittypet. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *'Tanner' - a plump, tortoishell she-cat with beautiful yellow eyes, who is afriaid to go outside. She is Rowan's real-life cat. Roleplayer: Rowan *'Cloudlove -' a beautiful, glossy lon fured white she-cat with a black patch on her head and ear, and blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Stormstar *'Rocky' - a white-and-black tom Roleplayed by: Ember *'Sylvester' - a black-and-white she-cat Roleplayed by: Ember *'Snook' - large, ginger and white tom with hazel eyes. Roleplayer: Mossnose *'Sage' - gray tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by: Duck *'Cally' - Small, calico she-cat with deep, sparkling, forest-green eyes. Roleplayed by: Mossnose *'Ray' - absolutely huge, pale tortoiseshell tom, with striking blue eyes, and a blue collar with a silver bell. Roleplayed by: Firnen *'Smokey '- grey tabby tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Ember *'Spider '- a fluffy black she-cat with white patches on her back. Roleplayed by: Snoweh '' *"'Joy"' - black she-cat with one blue eye. Roleplayed by : Ash *"'Fiske"' - Brown dappled she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by : Ash *'Sunny '- Ginger she-cat with a bulging belly, probably expecting kits, and large amber eyes. Rped by Crys *Molly- White she-cat with brown spots. She has yellow eyes, and a black tail-tip. Rper: Brightheart *Jasper- Black tom with white muzzle, feet, and belly. Has blue eyes. Rper: Brightheart *Poof- Fat brown tabby tom with a dash on his forehead. Roleplayed by: Lilyflower *Erik - Ashy blonde colored tom with shimmering hazel eyes. Roleplayer: Moss *Apple- sleek, short-furred white she-cat with bright green eyes. She wears a light blue collar, with no bell. ''Roleplayed by: Fern Roleplay: Apple laid down on her new Twoleg's couch. She purred as the Twoleg kit stroked her chin. [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 18:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Beignet sat on the fence with Ray. "Ray. Am I liked?" He mewed quietly. "Of course!" Ray scoffed. Ray looked in the neighbor's window. He saw Apple on the couch with her Housefolk's kits. "Hey, Apple! Come outside!" He called. Beignet bristled. "She won't like me at all. Everyone hates me..." He muttered. "Stop it, you." Ray purred.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 00:50, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Category:Signature Category:Roleplay Category:Active Clans